In bloom
by Bella Haze
Summary: Colección de drabbles sobre Byakuya y Rukia. #25: "Bajo la luna". Byakuya le besó el cuello como si fuera la última vez que lo hacía, le descubrió el hombro y lo besó tenuemente. Rukia amó el fulgor de esa precipitación. *BYARUKI*
1. Las voces

Aclaración previa: decidí cambiar el orden de los tres primeros drabbles, el contenido sigue siendo el mismo. Serán Byakuya/Rukia y podrán tener cualquier tipo de advertencias. Disfruten y gracias por todo, esta colección de relatos es mi fanfic de la pareja más leído, me emociona cada día más que estén allí siguiéndolo :)

* * *

**Prompt:** 016\. Noche

**Rating:** T.

**Extensión:** 485 palabras.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

* * *

"La consciencia es la voz del alma; las pasiones, la del cuerpo."

-William Shakespeare-

* * *

**Las voces**

El hecho de tener que mirarla a los ojos es desgarrador.

_Mírala_, le susurra la voz interior.

_Háblale_, le exige la voz interior.

No puede, no quiere. El solo tener que mirarla de reojo, o soslayarla ínfimamente, le remueve las entrañas. Rukia es como una borrasca. Byakuya procura mantener distancia para no tener que ir contra esa naturaleza arrolladora.

—Nii-sama.

Las voces también son peligrosas.

—¿Qué?

Y las palabras hechas de la voz son convertidas en horribles sonidos para no querer escucharla más. Imagina que es amorfa o afónica, y la sensación es menos intrínseca.

_Háblale_, otra vez, pero él se rehúsa y se aleja. Byakuya no la quiere querer. La borrasca está al acecho todo el tiempo.

Pero a veces, sin querer queriendo, mira a Rukia a los ojos. El color es diáfano, el brillo es diáfano, el significado de la mirada es mucho más de lo que él puede soportar.

_¿Y el resentimiento?_

No existe. Rukia sigue esperando, año tras año, a qué él se digne a mirarla.

_¿Cariño?_

Más. Es más de lo que la palabra cariño puede albergar. Y no lo quiere aceptar. Byakuya sabe que Rukia despierta en él todo lo que no tiene que sentir. Pero Rukia es una borrasca, se levanta con la fuerza necesaria para derribarlo, destruirlo y no dejar nada de él, y él la tiene que evitar.

_Retrocede_, es la siempre tomada determinación para vadear esa zozobra. Porque ni siquiera en las noches de invierno, los ojos de Rukia lo dejan en paz. Son como el puñal que desangra la carne, y son como el calor del sol al mediodía.

Hay un reloj colgado en la pared de un pasillo, que a cierta hora de la noche comienza a tañer insoportablemente. _El réquiem_, dice la voz interior. Parece la hora de la muerte, la hora de las sombras y de las memorias. Hasta que Byakuya ve la delgada forma de Rukia dibujándose en un corredor, que en seguida hace ruido de presencia y tiene olor de mujer.

—Buenas noches, nii-sama.

Y tiene ojos, que lo miran con reverencia y con muchos otros sentimientos que él desconoce y quiere desconocer.

_¿O no?_

Encuentra sus ojos, _¿no es hermosa?_, se estremece y quiere ser otro. La línea invisible entre el deseo y la abnegación se quiebra a esa hora de la noche, cuando el réquiem se vuelve herejía.

—Buenas noches.

Imagina lo que no tiene que imaginar, es hombre y es infiel, la desvirga con crueldad hasta que dejan de tañer las campanas del reloj y él sabe que ha sentido miedo, sabe que todo su cuerpo ha flaqueado ante el puñal y el calor de los ojos, y sabe que ha deseado _lo peor_.

_La deseaste_.

La borrasca es desgarradora. Byakuya se mantiene en silencio, hasta que cierra la puerta de su habitación y los jadeos engullen la garganta que se abstiene de nombrar a Rukia.

* * *

_Bueh, si les gustó un poquito puede que me sienta mejor. Gracias por leer n.n_


	2. Curando las heridas

**Prompt: **029\. Sanar

**Rating:** K+.

**Extensión:** 397 palabras.

**Disclaimer: **Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

* * *

"Admirablemente resteñaba ella la sangre con sus besos,

pero él rechazaba las caricias, no había venido para repetir las ceremonias de una pasión secreta,

protegida por un mundo de hojas secas y senderos furtivos."

-Julio Cortázar-

* * *

**Curando las heridas**

Fue esa tarde, llena de nubes y de hojas, cuando él la sintió quererlo.

La había salvado de la embestida de un Hollow, otra vez había arriesgado su vida por ella.

Era una molestia. Rukia siempre se metía en problemas. Pero él estaba para protegerla, y cualquier destiempo carecía de importancia cuando su vida corría peligro.

A causa de haberse interpuesto entre su hermana y el Hollow, Byakuya había sufrido una desastrosa herida. Se resistía a expresar con gemidos de dolor la grieta húmeda que el Hollow había abierto en su estómago, por lo que después de haberse hecho con la criatura se dejó caer silenciosamente al suelo.

—¡Nii-sama! —exclamó Rukia al verlo lleno de sangre.

Se encontraban en un bosque del pueblo Karakura, y Rukia no entendía qué hacía Byakuya allí.

La presencia del Hollow se había evaporado, y ella no pudo más que ir hacia donde estaba Byakuya para socorrerlo, escandalizarse ante su mal estado y querer mimarlo secretamente.

—Déjame sanar tus heridas, nii-sama.

Las palabras sin sosiego de Rukia cayeron tiernamente sobre Byakuya seguidas por sus manos frágiles y ávidas de curación. No había en su cabeza más que sanar y cuidar de su hermano.

Y fue allí cuando él la sintió quererlo. No se trataba de Kidô, no era cuestión de reiatsu ni de obligación. Byakuya sintió el amor que Rukia le tenía a través de sus manos cálidas curándolo y protegiéndolo. El calor de sus manos lo hizo estremecer, y sin darse cuenta la miró a los ojos detenidamente, confundido, como si en ese mismo momento él también la estuviese queriendo.

Uno de los dedos de Rukia rozó su abdomen sin querer, y él creyó haberse desmoralizado. La sensación que hacía cuarenta años se había convencido de no necesitar le había movido la tierra y el cielo en un solo segundo.

Piel.

Ella se ruborizó y pidió perdón.

Pero Byakuya calló, como siempre, porque esa era la manera que él tenía de martirizarse. Contempló durante algunos minutos el rostro de su hermana, tímido y presuroso, y supo que el mejor remedio para sus heridas era ella. No necesitaba nada más que su presencia, tan inherente y tan cálida, para que su cuerpo recobrara el vigor y la volviese a proteger.

Las heridas sanaban, la sangre dejaba de esparcirse y Rukia era como el calor del sol. Byakuya quería quedarse a vivir allí.

* * *

_No sé si habrán visto el relleno de las zanpakutô, pero hay un episodio en el que Rukia le pide a Byakuya que la deje sanarlo y es tan aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh *se muere de amor*. Tenía que escribir sobre eso X3_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	3. La lluvia y el llanto

**Prompt:** 013\. Dolor

**Rating:** K+

**Extensión: **381 palabras.

**Advertencia:** Rukia/Kaien insinuado, claro que con intención byarukista XD

**Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

* * *

"el llanto es un ángel inmenso,

el llanto es un violín inmenso,

las lágrimas amordazan al viento

y no se oye otra cosa que el llanto."

-Federico García Lorca-

* * *

**La lluvia y el llanto**

Hay una lluvia que no cesa de caer. Parece de otro tiempo, de cierto día. Derriba templanzas, desata melancolía sobre los techos y los parques, sobre las flores y los árboles. Se mete dentro de un sueño, lo convierte en pesadilla y no quiere salir de allí.

—Kaien-dono…

Un susurro amortiguado. Una mano que tiembla en la oscuridad de una habitación. Las imágenes grises y lluviosas de un tiempo que fue comienzan a caer frente a la pantalla onírica de la persona que adormece.

—Kaien-dono…

Muere una sonrisa. Vive un recuerdo, en el cual quiere morir. El frío de esa noche que ve _tan nítidamente_ en su sueño la alcanza y la entumece, desde los pies hasta la cabeza.

Intenta arrebujarse en medio de la inconsciencia con la manta que huele a fino y que huele a nuevo para no tener que sentir ese frío. Exhala con los ojos cerrados para sentir calor en su cuello. Pero hasta su aliento se ha apagado, y parece que las palabras quieren congelarse.

Nace una lágrima en su ojo, que se desborda con violencia sobre toda la curva de su mejilla. Nace otra lágrima, y nace otra, y nacen más, y más.

—¡Kaien-dono!

El grito la despierta, las lágrimas la golpean, el recuerdo de lo que acaba de soñar la asesina y la derrumba, otra vez, entre la sábana y la manta que son la cáscara nocturna de ese dolor.

Llora, grita, solloza, sufre.

El llanto se llena de dolor, las lágrimas se combinan con gemidos de angustia que hacen de la habitación una jaula, donde una criatura agazapada llora en su solitario cautiverio.

El llanto que pretendía ser mudo se rompe en un grito que tiene nombre y honor.

—¡Kaien-dono!

El dolor quiere atragantarla pero la furia triste es más fuerte. Los sollozos invaden todo el recinto de la habitación y lo traspasan, se unen al murmullo de la lluvia y llegan a los oídos del hermano como incisivos puñales que exigen indulgencia.

Lágrimas que se derraman por un nombre que a él le disgusta. Corazón que todavía, después de tantos años, se retuerce por un hombre que a él le ha quitado el lugar.

—Kaien…

El resentimiento que debe olvidarse sigue latiendo, sin compasión, porque aun en sus sueños sigue estando él.

* * *

_Gracias por leer, son bienvenidas e inmensamente queridas las reviews n.n_


	4. La nieve más hermosa

**Prompt:** 047\. Nieve

**Rating: **K+

**Extensión:** 540 palabras.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

* * *

"Que alumbre de día y de noche la nieve,

La nieve más clara.

¡Nieve ligera, copo blando,

cuánto ardor en masa!"

-Jorge Guillén-

* * *

**La nieve más hermosa**

Dicen que su zanpakutô es la más hermosa en su especie. También hay quienes dicen que ella también es hermosa. Unos dicen que la merece por ser fría. Otros dicen que es hermosa como la misma nieve.

—Baila.

La primera vez que la vio, Rukia cayó rendida a los pies de Sode No Shirayuki.

"_Es hermosa."_

Y eso que la espada era fría.

Kaien estuvo allí para verla. La respetó.

La espada tenía voz, tenía esencia y una presencia. Era fría, soberbia. Era como ella, gélida y de una belleza sutilmente abrumadora.

—Nii-sama, he logrado la primera liberación de mi zanpakutô.

Byakuya percibió la exultación contenida en la garganta, y presintió el destello en los ojos.

—Eso está bien —la espalda firme—. El entrenamiento con tu teniente no ha sido en vano —la voz agria.

El rostro contento decayendo en una mueca de desilusión, y el recuerdo de Sode No Shirayuki en sus manos mientras Kaien sonreía cálidamente. Algunas palabras sobre el corazón. Rukia se reanima.

—Así es. Ahora podré ser una mejor oficial para el Gotei 13 —la reverencia de Rukia es forzada, ya quiere salir de esa habitación.

Byakuya frunce el ceño que Rukia no puede ver.

—¿Cuál es su nombre? —se interesa, el teniente también lo hizo.

La sonrisa insegura en el rostro de Rukia no puede evitarse. Tampoco el brillo en sus ojos.

—Sode No Shirayuki —responde con la voz trémula, pero cándida—. Es una zanpakutô de tipo hielo y nieve. Es hermosa.

Tiene un nombre bonito, sí. La nieve es bonita, el hielo tiene también algo de belleza. Rukia ha conseguido liberar su zanpakutô. Debe ser hermosa.

—¿Podrías mostrármela? —Quiere verla, el teniente ya la ha visto. Si es tan hermosa como dice entonces debe conocerla.

Antes de que Rukia termine de dar la respuesta afirmativa, su cuerpo se encuentra próximo a salir de la habitación. La emoción a flor de piel y el deseo latente de agradar a su hermano vuelven a aflorar.

Desde el genkan, Byakuya la observa. Rukia se para junto al estanque y respira hondo, nerviosa.

—Baila, Sode No Shirayuki.

El pasto y las plantas del jardín se tiñen de blanco, el cerezo también. Es de noche. Rukia se ve elegante, Byakuya la ve elegante.

"_Es hermosa."_

¿La mujer o la espada? Hacía años Byakuya no veía algo tan maravilloso. Era como estar en un surrealismo, era como ver magia, magia blanca.

Byakuya estuvo allí para verla. La contempló.

La ventisca emergió sutilmente, poblada de copos de nieve, hermosos. Y detrás de ellos Rukia, con su zanpakutô hermosa.

Byakuya nunca había visto algo así. Era la nieve más hermosa que había visto. Pero no lo dijo.

Las palabras de congratulación que Rukia esperaba no fueron menos decepcionantes que otras veces. Byakuya también era como el hielo.

—Muy bien.

Quiere dejar de pensar que es tan frío, quiere creer que él sólo es así, quiere que no sea así.

Pero, le recuerda a Sode No Shirayuki. Byakuya es frío, y es…

—Buenas noches.

Sacude la cabeza, lo olvida. Siempre es el mismo diálogo. Buenas noches, nii-sama. Es frío, es…

No le hace caso. Al final de cuentas, ella está feliz con su espada, que es de nieve y es hermosa.

* * *

_¡Gracias por leer! n.n Y ya me voy a poner al día con las reviews y mensajes que debo._


	5. Las tardes del sol

¡Hola! Escribí este drabble de un tirón, y lo escribí escuchando música, cosa rara siendo yo. No me gusta escribir con música, me desconcentra, pero esta noche mientras escuchaba The Killers me salió esto, más ByaRuki X3.

Ojalá les guste y no haya quedado mal.

**Prompt: **080\. Calidez

**Rating:** K+

**Extensión:** 591 palabras

**Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

* * *

"Yo tengo, para ti, todo lo noble

que cielo y tierra y corazón abarcan;

el calor de los soles, —¡de los soles

que, como yo, te aman!"

-Pedro Bonifacio Palacios-

* * *

**Las tardes del sol**

La tarde templada vuelca su bermellón sobre los rostros de ambos. Rukia mira a Byakuya, que está parado junto a ella, y le parece que el color del sol pegado en su mejilla lo hace ver cálido, como últimamente se ha acostumbrado a verlo.

Las tres tumbas detrás de ellos. El viento árido del Rukongai. La colina que suele visitar con Renji cuando Rukia y él se ponen melancólicos. La tarde, el calor, el silencio.

—Fue difícil sobrevivir aquí. Hay demasiada pobreza —Las palabras de Rukia salen atragantadas. —Ellos no eran fuertes.

Byakuya se mantiene estoico, aunque algo en él languidece. Continúa mirando el horizonte.

—Tal vez si en vez de ellos hubiera sido yo…

—No tiene caso que medites sobre eso. Estás viva y ahora eres un miembro de élite del Gotei 13. El destino es inexorable, y la muerte también —Byakuya parpadea, habla con calma—. Decidiste convertirte en shinigami después de haber visto la muerte de tus seres queridos. Hoy eres capaz de proteger almas.

—Sí…

"_El destino es… _—piensa, mira el pueblo desbaratado que hay debajo, y vuelve a mirar a su hermano, quien se ha tornado cabizbajo— _inexorable."_

Poder compartir con Byakuya un retazo de su pasado es para ella algo que la desborda. Sabía que su pasado no era algo que pudiera conmover a Byakuya, pero él le pidió ir a ese lugar y Rukia lo llevó.

No era la primera vez que Byakuya pisaba esas tierras, pero sí la primera vez que no las miró con desdén. Por su mente cruzó la imagen de Rukia viviendo en ese lugar tan desahuciado y creyó que no comería durante muchos días.

—Lamento que hayas tenido que vivir en este sitio —resopla con veneno.

Rukia necesita su abrazo, se acaricia las manos.

—Se aprenden muchas cosas en estos lugares…

El disgusto, la náusea. Hace años que Byakuya ve a su hermana como a una muñeca. En ese momento, Rukia lo remite con sus palabras a su antiguo comportamiento, cuando ella era cruda, áspera, y hablaba como un hombre.

—También has aprendido cosas… conmigo —murmura para volver a verla como a la muñeca frágil y educada en la que ella se ha convertido.

En su corazón sucumbe un maremoto. Es verdad, Rukia sabe que le debe mucho a su hermano y siente que gran parte de lo que ella es, es gracias a él. Él la sacó del Rukongai, le dio una familia. El destino era inexorable.

¿Y si Byakuya nunca hubiera llegado a su vida?

—Es verdad. Siempre estaré agradecida con nii-sama por su generosidad —La voz rebosa de dulzura. —Yo… no sé qué habría hecho sin ti.

Byakuya sabe que Rukia está sonriendo y eso le hace sentir feliz en medio de la devastación. Si no fuera él, le daría la mano o la abrazaría, pero es él, Byakuya Kuchiki, y él es así. No hace nada.

El color del sol es más agradable sobre las mejillas de Rukia, él lo sabe porque muchas veces la miró con sigilo. Es tibio, como Rukia y su presencia.

De pie en la colina, los pensamientos de Rukia divagan sobre la relación con su hermano; Rukia siente que es maravilloso tener a ese hombre, siente que nunca quisiera estar lejos de él.

Byakuya suspira, es hora de irse. No quiere ver a Rukia en ese lugar, desea volver a sacarla de allí. ¿Y si él nunca la hubiera sacado de allí?

El silencioso acceso de furia y de impotencia, el amor implícito.

—Yo tampoco.

Y el calor del sol.

* * *

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	6. Flores de cerezo

**Prompt:** 015\. Flor

**Rating:** K

**Extensión:** 130 palabras

**Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

* * *

"Quiero hacer contigo

lo que la primavera hace con los cerezos."

-Pablo Neruda-

* * *

**Flores de cerezo**

Sabe que tiene los minutos contados para estar allí. Sabe que si Byakuya la ve hará un gesto fastidioso y entrará a la casa sin decirle nada.

Piensa que a él le molesta, cree que el árbol de cerezo es algo demasiado hermoso para que ella se siente a la sombra sin su permiso.

Sin embargo, por una vez, Rukia se queda. Se atiene a las consecuencias. Quiere que él la mire, aunque sea con disgusto, porque sólo en ese momento, cuando el árbol se mece y los pétalos de las flores se mezclan con la imagen de él pasando por el genkan y echándole una mirada furtiva, Byakuya le presta atención.

O eso cree, porque en realidad los pétalos del cerezo la coronan, y eso a Byakuya le encanta.

* * *

_¡Hola! Tenía que escribir algo ESTE DÍA y con ESTE PROMPT, pues en mi país hoy comienza la primavera y no iba a tener paz sin teclear algo de ByaRuki. Porque la primavera es muy ellos, ¿no?, y tenía que honrarlos._

_Besos y abrazos byarukistas para todos, gracias por leer n_n_


	7. Las noches del agua

**Prompt:** 012\. Lágrimas

**Rating:** T

**Extensión:** 363 palabras

**Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

* * *

"todas las cosas perdían color,

todo en el aire flotaba"

-Fito Páez-

* * *

**Las noches del agua**

Azul, gris. Se mezclan, se funden, crean un color nuevo que Rukia asocia con Byakuya. Es el color de la noche, tediosa, taciturna. Como un río manso cuyas aguas arrecian sin sonido; ese río es esa noche, esa noche es como Byakuya, todas las noches son Byakuya.

La lluvia se descuelga con letargo, pesarosa. Pero las gotas caen con calor, parecen lágrimas. Y a Rukia le gustan, las deja inundar su rostro, resbalar por sus mejillas, humedecer su piel. A veces se avergüenza de reconocer que es un tonto simbolismo que la hace sentir cerca de su hermano.

Más cerca de lo que debería desear. Porque Rukia jura que sería capaz de desnudarse en pleno jardín con tal de que toda la lluvia moje su piel bajo el cielo nocturno que es Byakuya.

En eso Byakuya se acerca, en silencio, y la noche la deja sin aire. Todo se torna de un solo color.

—Si sigues aquí mucho tiempo te enfermarás —él la ve de espaldas, y no busca entenderla. Ni se lo imagina.

Rukia se deja arrollar por esa voz, que atraviesa su espalda y la eriza hasta hacerla voltear, porque ya no puede más. Necesita ver ese cielo en sus ojos, para seguir creyendo que se ha entregado a él.

Sólo un segundo sus miradas se cruzan. La de Byakuya cae, con orgullo y rigor. O al menos eso aparenta.

—Será mejor que entres —lo dice como si las palabras lo acorralaran, como si lo instigaran a huir de su hermana para que no le diga lo que en realidad le quiere decir.

Con esa mirada gris, con esa presencia lejana, con ese porte de noble parco que como el cielo nocturno cuando llueve, hace que Rukia lo quiera abrazar.

Lo ve irse. A él no le gusta repetir las cosas. Así que Rukia se deja bañar por última vez en la noche en las gotas de lluvia que la acercan a él y se adentra, ya con frío.

Llueve. Sigue ilusionándose con el día en que él entre en su habitación y la cubra con ese cielo de noche, y la riegue de lágrimas que ella está dispuesta a secar.

* * *

_¿Se nota mucho mi adicción al angst y a los escenarios nocturnos? Me torturo yo sola, pero lo disfruto XD jiji_

_No es la gran cosa pero me atormentó toda la noche y lo tenía que sacar, si no iba a estallar dentro de mí._

_¡Que comiencen bien la semana! Muchísimas gracias por leer n_n_


	8. Sueños de medianoche

**Prompt:** 019\. Sueños

**Rating:** M

**Extensión:** 322 palabras

**Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

* * *

"...a viajar sin tiempo al sueño más profundo del mundo,

a la imaginación."

-Callejeros-

* * *

**Sueños de medianoche**

¿Vas a dejar de soñar con ella? ¿Vas a dejar de buscar en tus sueños su voz grave, su mirada, esa que se deslumbra ante ti sin que lo notes, sus labios pequeños en los que has reparado una sola vez sin ser incapaz de desearlos, y su aroma fresco y lejano del que te alejas porque sabes que te embriaga?

¿Vas a dejar de pretender que duermes cada vez que ella llama a tu habitación porque te avergüenzas de haber soñado con su cuerpo, desnudo y perlado en sudor, y porque realmente quieres volver a dormir para que tu sueño no desaparezca?

¿Vas a dejar de imaginar que nunca la has adoptado para luego ceder a tus deseos más carnales y pecaminosos en los que eres consciente, con tanta culpa, de que de no haberla hecho tu hermana la habrías tomado como segunda esposa sin ninguna dubitación y que la habrías desarmado salvajemente sobre el futón donde todas las noches la imaginas delirar de placer, Byakuya?

¿Vas a seguir esperando inútilmente el día que ella dé un paso hacia ti, confesándote un amor que crees imposible, pidiéndote que rompas las leyes por ella una vez más y que la abraces y nunca más la dejes sola como lo has hecho en todos estos años, Byakuya?

¿Y tus sueños… esos en los que ya no la miras de lejos sino de cerca, muy cerca, rozando su piel con tus dedos trémulos y hambrientos, buscando su boca con una fiereza que no te conoces, quitándole las ropas que con tanto amor oculto le has comprado para luego hacerla tuya, para entregarle tu cuerpo, silenciosamente desesperado, que anhela cada centímetro de su piel y cada forma de su anatomía, tu cuerpo que la imagina con sudor y hasta las lágrimas porque sabes muy bien, Byakuya, que hasta en tus sueños te sientes indecente?

¿Vas a dejar de perseguir ese sueño y hacerlo realidad, Byakuya-sama?

* * *

_Sólo puedo decir que… ando muy OTP. Byakuya/Rukia hasta la muerte._

_Gracias por leer._


	9. El rigor es un tormento inexplicable

**Prompt: **066\. Filo

**Rating:** K+

**Extensión:** 589 palabras

**Advertencia: **pov de Byakuya, posible ooc

**Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Dedicatoria:** a mi nuevo lector Daisasuke que es otro ferviente fan del ByaRuki, o sea, un fanboy XD nah, chiste, jeje. Deseo que te guste este drabble.

* * *

"Tú buscas el secreto, la dulzura, el peligro

del momento robado al filo de las noches."

-Julio Aumente-

* * *

**El rigor es un tormento inexplicable**

¿Hasta cuándo va a llorar?

Todas las noches son lo mismo.

La muerte de Shiba Kaien ha conmovido a todos en el Seireitei. Todos los oficiales han portado rostros de respeto y dolencia durante semanas. Las divisiones han permanecido más silenciosas que de costumbre y pareciera que los capitanes evitan hablar de lo acontecido frente a mí.

Parece que tienen miedo de saber lo que pienso y lo que siento. Parece que saben que mis condolencias no son del todo pesarosas. No es que me contente, la muerte de un shinigami sigue siendo algo que me apena aun cuando el shinigami que ha muerto no haya sido de mi agrado.

Pero, Rukia.

Saben algo. No he podido mirar al capitán Ukitake a los ojos por más de un minuto y él sabe por qué, aunque no me diga nada. Me habla de Rukia y me cuenta sobre su estado anímico, esperando que algo se mueva dentro de mí para que me acerque a ella y la acompañe. Mis sentimientos… no son algo que él pueda entender. O tal vez sí, pero no estoy dispuesto a contárselos ni a confesarle qué es lo que pasa por mi mente cada vez que recuerdo que Rukia ha estado muy cerca de Shiba Kaien.

Cerca, de una forma que a ella le intimidaba y que a mí me molestaba mucho.

Rukia no ha dejado de llorar. Me he dado cuenta de que intenta contener su llanto cuando yo camino cerca de su habitación. Piensa que la odio. Piensa que no me importa lo que ella sienta. Piensa que si la escucho llorar la odiaré más. Ella… no ha intentado acercarse a mí. Sé que tiene miedo de que la rechace y desdeñe sus sentimientos y que no ha hablado conmigo sobre su teniente porque conoce mi desagrado hacia él.

Es de noche y la escucho llorar. Rukia llora por él. No entiendo por qué me molesta tanto, no entiendo por qué siento tanto resentimiento por la memoria de ese hombre y no entiendo por qué quiero entrar en la habitación de Rukia y hacer algo para que deje de llorar por él. Y aunque no lo entiendo, lo hago. Entro en su habitación.

Está de espaldas y no me mira. Me pregunta si sucede algo y callo porque no sé qué decir. Nunca hablo con ella, esta situación es extraña para mí, y es incómoda. Siento miedo.

Veo que estando de espaldas se seca las lágrimas con la mano y después de hacer eso voltea, puedo ver la mitad de su rostro envuelto en dolor. Siento algo, es como tristeza, como lástima, pero no sé qué hacer. Tampoco puedo mirarla a los ojos. Sin embargo ella parece que quiere seguir llorando.

—Nii… nii-sama…

Y lo hace. Su llanto me hace daño. Pero no sé qué hacer. Otra vez me ha dado la espalda, no veo su rostro. Por primera vez desde que la he adoptado tengo un nudo en la garganta. Hace frío.

Rukia… ella está sufriendo. Y yo no sé qué hacer. Cuando estoy a punto de irme ella me retiene, está sujetando mi atuendo. Quiere algo, no me lo dice. Estoy tieso, sé que tengo que mirarla a los ojos y que cuando eso suceda yo también me quebraré.

Por eso no lo hago, por eso no la miro. Por eso le digo que siento mucho lo que ha sucedido y me voy, sin contenerla. Rukia sigue llorando, y yo sigo sin entender por qué me molesta que llore por él.

* * *

_¡Un POV de Byakuya! D: Oh, por Dios, me ha dado miedo escribirlo. Ya había hecho un POV de Byakuya pero en plan parodia, no en plan seriousness -_- La verdad es que este drabble iba a ser diferente, o sea, iba a hacer que pasara algo entre él y Rukia, pero como quería dar la impresión de que se apegara un poquito al canon opté por dejarlo así, con un Byakuya retraído que en ese entonces (digamos, arco pre-SS) siempre evitaba a su hermana. Podría considerarse que este drabble es la continuación del drabble número uno._

_Espero no haya quedado muy OOC. Debo confesar que me gusta bastante escribir a Byakuya en primera persona, hasta tenía ganas de cambiar de drabble a one-shot y seguirlo un poco más, creo que daba para un poco más :P Pero lo escribí un poco apurada y no quería mandarle cualquier fruta, así que ya está *llora*_

_Espero sus opiniones en cuanto al POV y les agradezco mucho a todos por leer y seguir estos pequeños escritos. ¡Besos!_


	10. A través de la pared

**Prompt: **045\. Necesidad

**Rating: **K+

**Extensión: **605 palabras

**Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

* * *

"El pecado fue mío; yo no había comprendido."

-Oscar Wilde-

* * *

**A través de la pared**

Hubo un día en que ya no la miró como a la joven a quien adoptó como hermana menor. Hubo un día en que observó cómo ella arrancaba una flor del jardín y acariciaba con ella su mejilla, su nariz, estornudando de improviso. Una tarde, cuando se acercó al corredor de su habitación para recordarle un recado que ella debía darle a los empleados de la casa, se sintió tocado por su imagen de parsimonia y delicadeza, reparando por primera vez en muchos años que ella era la mujer de la casa. Vio cómo sus ojos amatistas rodaron en dirección a los árboles del jardín, sin mirar especialmente a ninguna parte, y algo de ella lo atrapó.

Otro día la espió. Rukia debatía en silencio qué libro tomar de la biblioteca del hogar, y mientras Byakuya pasaba por el pasillo, a paso lento y silencioso, la avistó a través del resquicio de la puerta. Se detuvo uno o dos segundos a mirar su perfil, desde el mechón de cabello que adornaba el mentón de su rostro hasta los ojos concentrados que no advirtieron su presencia en aquel lugar.

Una vez él le sacó charla. Comían _sushi_, y Byakuya le ofreció discutir acerca de un artículo de la _Seireitei News Magazine_ hacia el que él mostraba desacuerdo. Para su sorpresa, Rukia expuso sus opiniones expresándose con una fluidez que él no había esperado. En otro tiempo él habría censurado tal desenvoltura, pero misteriosamente en ese momento le agradó, porque sintió que había alguien con quien podía conversar sin formalidades y con quien sentirse a gusto sin que su rango de capitanía estuviera en el medio perturbando.

Aún estaba la pared, el muro invisible que impedía a ambos acercarse y conocerse más allá de lo protocolar, de la obligación. Byakuya escuchaba hablar a Rukia con presteza, con comodidad, y ella sonreía a pesar de que él mantenía su semblante adusto, dejando de inquietarse por fin ante la presencia intimidante que él imponía. Aunque Byakuya mantenía a su hermana a raya, y ella se daba cuenta, Rukia no desistía en acercarse a él, aun cuando llegar al corazón de su hermano le llevara otros cuarenta años de recelo y frustración. Sólo saber que él esperaba una breve conversación sobre cualquier asunto o una silenciosa compañía antes de marcharse a dormir, era suficiente para que Rukia se sintiera contenta y se acostara en el futón de su cuarto abrazando la almohada y pensando en él, con el corazón a batiente, como una niña que ha conocido a su primer amor.

Una tarde de invierno, Rukia se hallaba sentada nuevamente en el corredor de su habitación, con un pergamino entre sus manos. La tibia sensación de un abrigo cubriendo sus hombros la sacó de su ensimismamiento, y cuando volteó sorprendida, dejando escapar un pequeño jadeo de su boca, vislumbró la eterna espalda de su hermano marcando pasos hacia el final del corredor.

—Pronto anochecerá, no estés fuera de la casa hasta muy tarde.

Al momento que Byakuya cerró la puerta de la habitación en la que entró, se sintió disconforme, y tuvo la certeza de que hace tiempo sentía un extraño deseo de pasar más tiempo con su hermana. El problema era que entre ellos había una pared invisible, tan inmensa como el desasosiego que había en el corazón de él cada vez que Rukia lo miraba.

¿Sería algún día capaz de derribarla y dejar que su hermana lo tocara? ¿Sería posible que una vez él se dejara conocer?

Mientras Byakuya se hacía estas preguntas, Rukia golpeaba la puerta que él hace unos minutos había cerrado. Y quería dejarla entrar.

* * *

_¡Hola! Ay, cómo extrañaba In bloom, hace tiempo no actualizaba. Esta es una de las cosas más fluff que he escrito, culpa de **KaoruB** que hace unas horas publicó un ByaRuki tan fluff que me lo pegó XD_

_Bueno, ya sé que me estoy tardando mucho con APYV, lo siento de verdad, pero no abandonaré el fic, lo prometo. Tengo escritas algunas líneas del capítulo doce y tengo tres one-shots empezados pero estoy un poco bloqueada, cuando esté más creativa actualizaré con seguridad n_n_

_¡Gracias por leer! Espero sus hermosas reviews y aprovecho, antes de que lo olvide, para saludar a **kds** que ha estado siguiendo este fic y me ha dejado su apreciación en otras historias; como sos lectora invitada no puedo responder a tus mensajes así que utilizo este medio para agradecer tu apoyo y tus comentarios, me contenta que te guste este fic n_n_

_Ahora sí me marcho y a ver si me pongo a escribir. ¡Besos!_


	11. Insano

**Prompt:** 009\. Insanidad

**Rating:** T

**Extensión:** 563 palabras

**Disclaimer:** Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo y yo aquí rogando porque me dé un final ByaRuki.

* * *

"Y su amor sombrío y secreto

Consume tu vida."

–William Blake–

* * *

**Insano**

Comenzó como la indolente atracción que fue. Morena, esmirriada, voz grave y audaz, ojos solitarios y abismales. Pies desnudos deslizándose sobre el pasto y el rocío la madrugada del viernes. Manos limpias y tiesas a la hora del té. Rostro espléndido, para amar y venerar, pero las rústicas maneras del Rukongai remanentes. Así era ella cuando la conoció.

Rukia. Una voz tosca que atraviesa las capas de su ser, la pronunciación horrible de la palabra hermano que hace temblar su núcleo. Rukia. Hakama y shihakushou de lunes a viernes, enlutada, fantasmal, le falta chispa para encender la vela que él se empeña en apagar. Llega a la casa a las siete, poco kimono y mucha piel, mucha inocencia, mucha mujer.

A veces tiene que tragarse su orgullo cuando desiste de pensar que sería una estupidez entrar en su habitación y ofrecerse a apagar la luz. Sólo apagar la luz, sin siquiera atreverse a mirarla después de haber pensado durante el día que debe ser hermosa cuando duerme.

Un año. Dos. Cinco. Diez.

La misma relación cadente, carente, indolente, y la misma atracción deprimente que trae insomnio y miseria a la humanidad. Rukia. La puerta de la habitación permanece cerrada y él la escucha, atento y siniestro, cuando ella respira o cojea al caminar. En invierno es un estornudo, en verano un suspiro, y él se mantiene alerta a cada movimiento de su cuerpo lejano, sacrílego, como un implacable centinela o como un enamorado obseso y secreto que él detestaría ser. La única vez que la tuvo contra su cuerpo, caliente y desgarradora, fue cuando la soñó. Despertó enfermo y demacrado, menesteroso, y ansió declararle sin cordura que estaba enfermamente, patéticamente enamorado de ella, hasta que recordó ser Byakuya Kuchiki y decidió no ceder a esa repetición inagotable.

Pero al otro día la volvió a soñar. Esta vez con otro rostro, con otra voz, con otras palabras en la boca, pero siendo ella, Rukia y hermosa, hermana y hermosa, hermana y prohibida, inasible, infernal. Rukia. Rukia lo despertó sin querer cuando lo llamó a gritos, anunciando que habían entrado a robar en la casa y que los guardias de la entrada habían sido atacados. Él le pasó por al lado sin decirle nada, sin mirarla, y en los años siguientes continuó ofreciéndole la misma actitud, la misma decrepitud impasible.

Persistió en la agonía de no poder hablarle y en el enfermo deseo de tocar su piel, de acercarse a ella y conocerla hasta que sus cuerpos estuviesen a un solo centímetro de distancia y ella deje de llamarlo hermano y comience a llamarlo por su nombre. Byakuya.

"_Es mi hermana" _ le dice a nadie cuando no puede dormir. _"Soy su hermano"_ intenta aceptarlo cuando no le importa. Luego se topa con ella en el corredor y finge que es invisible, sigue de largo y cree ser respetuoso. Rukia se inclina y le hace una reverencia, inventa una sonrisa donde no la hay, Byakuya inventa indiferencia donde sólo hay anhelo y desesperación.

Algunas veces cree ser capaz de decir algo sensato, no titubea, alza la barbilla. Sin embargo continúa callando, mirándola desde el palco que ella no alcanza ver, tratando de crear diálogos en el silencio para que el abismo que lo separa de ella contenga algo que la haga asequible. Y sigue mirándola, indolente por fuera, enfermo por dentro, y el deseo jamás termina.

* * *

_Unos cuantos me van a putear cuando vean la actualización de In Bloom y no la de Abrir puertas y ventanas. No pondré excusas, nunca las pongo, siempre digo la verdad. Lo estoy escribiendo muy de a poco porque estoy bastante mal de ánimos hace tiempo y mi mente está bloqueada, nada de lo que escribo me convence, me siento bastante inútil T.T Les debo una disculpa gigante y me quedo corta, tengo varios one-shots empezados pero no los puedo continuar, no tengo ganas de nada, lamentablemente. Estoy pasando tiempos difíciles, por favor entiendan y sean pacientes. APYV no está en hiatus, pero de todos modos estoy pensando en volver a actualizar cuando tenga todo el fic terminado –o sea, dentro de unos cinco capítulos– así no los mato con la espera. Me duele esto pero ya no quiero ser irresponsable. Cuando el fic esté terminado lo publicaré en mi LJ, pueden pasar por ahí en caso de que quieran tener noticias sobre mis fics._

_Le doy las gracias a **Ale Rico** por sus cálidas palabras en ambos fics, y a todos los que leen y apoyan mis fics ByaRuki también. Ojalá vuelva a escribir seguido y pueda continuar escribiendo sobre mi pareja favorita de siempre, sus palabras y reviews me levantan bastante el ánimo, por eso les agradezco mucho._

_Muchas gracias por leer ^^, trataré de ser más constante aunque sea con los drabbles. ¡Besos!_


	12. El horror de los espejos

**Prompt:** 024\. Espejo

**Rating:** M

**Extensión:** 285 palabras.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece. Los créditos a Tite Kubo.

* * *

"Yo que sentí el horror de los espejos

No sólo ante el cristal impenetrable

Donde acaba y empieza, inhabitable,

un imposible espacio de reflejos"

-Jorge Luis Borges-

* * *

**El horror de los espejos**

Rukia se miraba en el espejo desnuda. Se miraba los ojos, la nariz, el pelo y la boca, sobre todo la boca, porque era la parte de su cuerpo que Byakuya más besaba. Se preguntaba qué habría visto él en Hisana para que entonces lo reviviera en ella, si es que así lo hacía él. No sabía con exactitud qué veía su hermano en ella cada vez que la miraba. No podía saber plenamente qué era lo que él sentía cada vez que la desvestía y besaba su cuerpo entero. ¿Pensaría en Hisana? ¿La estaría utilizando en aras de preservar la memoria de su esposa en un cuerpo vivo? ¿O simplemente la deseaba de verdad, a ella, a ella misma?

La mano de dedos largos, desprovista del mitón, apareció en el espejo, asomando por detrás de su cuello y descendiendo hacia sus pechos. Sintió su cuerpo caliente, desnudo también, pegándose al de ella por la espalda.

–¿Qué ves en mí, Byakuya? –preguntó Rukia con voz gutural.

Byakuya rozó su mejilla delicadamente con la punta de la nariz. Su aliento cálido la quemaba.

–Te veo a ti, Rukia. No veo nada más que a ti –respondió él con el sosiego de un río bajo la noche, mientras besaba su hombro.

Ella observó el semblante atenuado de su hermano reflejado en el espejo, dispuesto a poseerla y hacerla suya una vez más. Sintió su mano ardiente deslizarse más abajo, más abajo del ombligo, y luego sus pensamientos se evaporaron junto con las dudas que emergían frente al cristal de infinitas posibilidades. Byakuya la abrazó en el silencio del alba, y Rukia pareció convencerse de que en verdad él la estaba abrazando a ella.

* * *

_Esto es lo más cutre que he escrito para In Bloom D: y encima le pongo cita de Borges, no, que bazofia... Sorry, pero estaba haciendo un TP para la universidad y me agarró un ataque de fic que tenía que aprovechar XD Y bueno, salió este drabble que mal no le iba a venir a la colección. No sé por qué escribí esto, siento que esto no lo escribí yo, lol. Pero así estamos, a las tres y media de la madrugada, con el cerebro atrofiado y con unos cuantos litros de mate en el estómago XD Ando acostándome muy tarde últimamente… y esta semana no trabajé así que ando hecha un desastre._

_Bueno. Al menos, espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por leer, qué estén todos muy bien :D_


	13. Rapsodia

**Prompt:** 074\. Cicatrices

**Rating:** M

**Extensión:** 199 palabras

**Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

* * *

"…el rosal,

(en vano predilecto de amores complacidos)

yérguese al modo de una belleza de otros tiempos,

con las espinas, pero se fueron ya las rosas."

–Samuel T. Coleridge–

* * *

**Rapsodia**

Cada noche es igual cuando él se va.

Los destellos de luz, débiles en un rincón de la habitación, se posan sobre ella mientras van coloreando su cuerpo.

Rukia se quita la yukata y se recuesta en silencio, respira armoniosamente y sonríe, para ella, para él… Un brillo fascinado brota de su mirada mientras lleva las manos hacia el vientre, donde pequeñas marcas carmesíes interrumpen el color de la piel tibia.

La espalda encorvada de él minutos atrás, su boca dejando huella en su cuerpo. Cada noche lo recuerda así y luego se sumerge en aquel río de deliciosas sensaciones.

También se acaricia los brazos, con tal suavidad que parece estar bañándose en un manantial. Inhala sutilmente y se estremece hasta los pies, frotándolos.

Entonces susurra su nombre y su voz convierte los recuerdos en deseo, en deseo latente, frugal.

–Byakuya…

Sus manos transitan por sus pechos, abdomen, otra vez el vientre y siguen… siguen, sin poder parar. Cada centímetro de piel que se toca es una huella de Byakuya, de sus dedos y sus labios, y es una cicatriz que quema dolorosamente al culminar, cuando recuerda que él no es su hombre y vuelve a no tener nada.

* * *

_WAOU! Tanto tiempo… ¿Alguien se acuerda de mí? XD lol._

_Sip, estoy bastante desaparecida y lo lamento mucho, muchísimo, porque quiero estar acá pero tengo que estudiar, no queda otra u_u_

_Hace semanas quería publicar algo sí o sí y nunca podía escribir. Hoy nació este drabble de poquitas palabras, sin mucha inspiración, pero peor es nada XD Probablemente dentro de algunos días actualice algo más, estoy traduciendo una viñeta que tengo en mis favoritos, quiero terminar con eso y publicarla pronto ;)_

_La verdad es que extraño mucho esta comunidad, y más escribir, pero la verdad es que uno a veces no puede dimitir en sus obligaciones, así que sólo me queda esperar a desocuparme un poco para volver otra vez al ruedo._

_En fin, espero que les guste esta pequeña entrega de In bloom y bueno, nos leeremos en otro momento. Espero sus bellos comentarios y espero que estén bien, ¡los quiero! :D_


	14. En otra boca

**Prompt:** 084\. Imaginario

**Rating:** T

**Extensión:** 143 palabras

**Advertencia:** es más un Rukia/Renji, pero tiene su cuota de ByaRuki. Y yaoi implicado.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo. Yo aquí, perdiendo el tiempo, pero pasándola bien XD

* * *

"Esta noche, buscando tu boca en otra boca,

Casi creyéndolo, porque así de ciego es este río,

[…] Sabiendo que el placer es ese esclavo innoble

Que acepta las monedas falsas, las circula sonriendo.

–Julio Cortázar–

* * *

**En otra boca**

Maldito impulso de acorralarlo de ese modo. ¿Por qué tuvo que hacerlo? Era su amigo, su mejor amigo, y ahora lo había arruinado todo.

Las luces de la división seis muertas estaban, las voces de los oficiales también. Nada quedaba en el sitio más que ellos dos, y esa insoportable duda carcomiéndole la cabeza, consumiendo su alma, agotando su tino.

Renji, ¿por qué tuvo que hacerlo? ¿Por qué sólo le quedaba él?

Aunque no podía entenderlo, simplemente lo acorraló, y él, confundido, no entendió nada.

–¡¿Pero qué...?!

Rukia fundió sus labios en los de él, presurosos y exploradores.

No contaba con que a la larga él le correspondiera el beso, no comedió la terrible consecuencia de fisurar la amistad, pero tal vez esa fuera la única manera de poder conocer el sabor de Byakuya. Y no le importaba si era en otra boca.

* * *

_Mmmm, ligero yaoi, ¡eh! Me gusta, me gusta, seguiré intentándolo –por algo se empieza, ¿no?–. No tenía pensando publicar esto sino recién el miércoles, pero como estuve mucho tiempo sin actualizar me decidí por dejarlo ahora. Que total tengo otros drabbles por terminar por ahí y sólo es cuestión de tomarme un ratito para moldearlos._

_Antes de que lo olvide, si alguien quiere sugerir un tema o personaje o lo que sea para incluir en los drabbles, adelante, soy toda ojos, tengo cien temas para desarrollar y obvio que las ideas no me llueven XD Además quiero probar algo distinto, so, vamos, tiren ideas, ¡tiren ideas, por favor!_

_El próximo drabble es algo morboso, pero hay que probar todo (?) jeje._

_Besos, y los encuentro en otra actualización. Ya me pondré a contestar reviews. ¡Gracias por leer!_


	15. Sombras y fantasmas

**Prompt:** 065\. Princesa

**Rating:** T

**Extensión:** 336 palabras

**Advertencia:** la idea de este drabble es bastante retorcida. Si se animan, aquí lo dejo.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

* * *

"Te miro así

como mirarían las violetas una mañana

ahogada en un rocío de recuerdos."

–Efraín Huerta–

* * *

**Sombras y fantasmas**

Nunca se libraría del fantasma de Hisana. Era su karma, su martirio. Era su propia sombra.

…

Quinientos yens y un abrazo. Poco y nada para aliviar ese fraude interior. Tantos kimonos de diseñador, tantos peluches empolvados. Regalos sin abrir, reliquias de antaño… Mascota nueva cada tanto, gastos y gastos a reventar, para luego rodearla con los brazos, sintiendo la tibieza y el aroma puro de su mejilla; para luego acariciar con ternura su cabello corto y luego mostrarle el mundo de la mano, mientras por dentro se volviera fuego, polvo y cenizas, cada vez que veía a la mujer en ella y ella lo llamaba papá.

El fantasma de Hisana lo atormentaría toda su vida.

No le bastó a ese fantasma con repetirse en Rukia. No, tenía que repetirse también en su hija.

Cada vez que Byakuya miraba a la joven deambulando por la mansión sentía revolverse el fuego en sus entrañas. El maldito fuego interior, consumiéndolo cada segundo desde hacía más de setenta años.

Aquella figura repetida tenía la misma boca, los mismos pómulos, tenía la misma forma del cabello, la misma curva en la cadera y el mismo lunar en la nuca que habían tenido sus antecesoras.

Salvo los ojos. La nueva portadora del martirio tenía el mismo color de ojos que él. Tal vez fuera por eso que no le daba pavor mirarla.

No hasta que cierto día la vio girarse con brusquedad. Con el vestido de su madre, que había sido también de su tía, y que él había dejado caer sobre el suelo cierta noche de bodas. Tenía el espejo de Rukia frente a ella, y en el reflejo estaba Rukia, y dentro del reflejo estaba Hisana, y en el cristal estaban las dos, y en la habitación y en su corazón estaban las tres, y el estómago se le revolvía, y el pecho se le agitaba, violento…

–¿Papá?

Y no podía con el fantasma. Los ojos en blanco por un momento, y luego el golpe brusco de una puerta.

* * *

_Como les decía, la idea es bastante retorcida pero en cuanto se me ocurrió no pude ignorarla. De hecho, pienso que daba para un fic más largo pero me sentí insegura con respecto a la recepción que pudiera tener. Si les interesa, puede que en un futuro fic la desarrolle. Si no, bueno; aquí quedará u_u Sé que es poco probable que, en un hipotético caso, Byakuya se sienta atraído por su propia hija, pero en serio, la idea me pareció retorcidamente fascinante XD_

_Cambiando de tema, creo que pronto podré publicar el Orihime/Riruka. Tengo algo que comentar con respecto a ese reto, así que cuando traiga el fic se enterarán. De todos modos pondré una entrada en mi LJ cualquier día de estos para darles una idea de cómo viene la mano y para ponerlos al corriente sobre mis demás fics._

_Tengo parcial mañana y el martes, así que me voy a seguir estudiando. Quiero promocionar las materias ya así tengo más tiempo para merodear por estos lares. Besos ^^._


	16. Insistiendo, desistiendo

**Prompt:** 034\. Solitario

**Rating:** T

**Extensión:** 436 palabras.

**Advertencia:** Ninguna. Medio angsty (lo de siempre, bah)

**Disclaimer:** Bleach, de Kubo. Nada me pertenece salvo las ganas de hacer ByaRuki, que siguen ahí.

* * *

"Un hombre aislado se siente débil, y lo es."

–Concepción Arenal–

* * *

**Insistiendo, desistiendo**

Todo comienza con la apacible soledad de cada noche, con el aire fresco y mezclado con el olor a tatami y madera. Frente al santuario, ese férreo altar de memoria y pasado que día tras día persiste siendo irresistible, inevitable. Los cambios de rutina no se recomiendan a los nobles como él, no pasaría por su cabeza la idea de suspender aquella visita nocturna. Byakuya se arrodilla frente a la fotografía ante la que se ha postrado durante décadas y siente que ha visto esa imagen demasiadas veces, las suficientes para rendirle culto a la memoria de la difunta sin la necesidad de contemplar su retrato.

Y tal vez está cansado. Tal vez ser un inmortal no le basta al cansancio del alma. Quizás ser un shinigami no es suficiente para aliviar el cansancio interior. Observa la imagen que ya conoce de memoria, como si apenas la viera y simplemente estuviera acompañándola, como si sencillamente estuviera pensándola. No reconoce que la rutina del altar lo ha aburrido hace rato, ni siquiera sabe que ya no la extraña. No es capaz de aceptar con la entereza de quien es adulto, que los años han ido desgastando, casi vaciando, la memoria de ese amor que él cree que aún existe.

Puede que crea que necesita recordarla, o buscarla en el tiempo, para hacerle frente a la perturbadora soledad interior. Puede que la imagen grabada en la retina de su ojo sea el paliativo de algunas noches en las que la viudez se torna entre inaguantable y engorrosa. Él no necesita mirar esa fotografía, porque se ha insertado definitivamente en su mente, en su cerebro, como si fuera un órgano que funcionara con completa normalidad. Pero él es un hombre de hábitos, hábitos que no debe abandonar.

Sin embargo ya no siente la ausencia de la difunta, sin embargo sí se sabe aburrido y apesadumbrado ante aquella costumbre que a veces se vuelve infinita. Y hay noches en las que debe comprender que es necesario aguantar, hay noches en las que no puede siquiera evitar distraerse con una estúpida vela.

Primero se extravía en la llama, sagaz, y luego en la cera que chorrea pesadamente desde la mecha. Y Rukia entra en su mente, no pide permiso, y también arde, sagaz, y su espalda suda pesadamente y su fuego no se apaga. Es una fuente de calor inagotable, y él hace años es incapaz de resistirla. Tal vez esté cansado, o puede que a veces quiera entrañar en su retina un recuerdo que no lo agote; puede que necesite imaginarla para que al final él mismo no se extinga.

* * *

_Y yo soy así, un día vuelvo como si nada y pretendo que a alguien le guste lo que escribo. La verdad, no sé bien qué decirles, estoy en un período de transición sumado a otras cosas más que seguramente a nadie le interesen y que, por supuesto, no vienen al caso del fic ni de FF en particular. Sólo puedo afirmar, plenamente, que uno de mis mayores deseos es seguir divagando por acá, escribir fics a diestra y siniestra, pero a veces se me vuelve tan arduo que para qué seguir lamentándome si al final de cuentas vendré cada vez que pueda. Cuestión, tuve un ataque ByaRuki y me salió esto, nada nuevo, nada wou, pero tiene ByaRuki al fin y se los quería dejar. Y yo, yo tengo ganas de ser una fanficker más activa pero qué le vamos a hacer, no le puedo pedir peras al olmo T.T_

_Si les gustó, si no les gustó, si lo leyeron y llegaron hasta acá, ¿review? Siempre que creo que el mundo está en mi contra, me hacen pensar lo contrario :) :D_

_Besos muchos, y espero que estén bien por ahí._


	17. Travesura

**Prompt**: 073. Conejos

**Rating**: T

**Extensión**: 380 palabras

**Advertencia**: ninguna

**Disclaimer**: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Travesura**

Tan solo había salido a dar su pequeño paseo nocturno, el que se permitía cada noche antes de ir a dormir. El aire fresco de la primavera relajaba sus más recurrentes inquietudes; era tradición que cualquier hombre, viviente o no, se entregara espiritualmente a la naturaleza para despojarse de todo decurso cotidiano. La percepción de la naturaleza lo volvía a sus orígenes. Le recordaba su esencia primigenia.

Fue pura casualidad que hubiese dado con los terrenos de su hermana, a veces la abstracción es capaz de ofuscar hasta al individuo más lúcido. De repente, Byakuya se encontró acercándose a la habitación de Rukia y mecánicamente se quedó observando aquella dirección. La entrada abierta, la luz encendida. ¿Aún se encontraba levantada? Continuó su rumbo con tranquilidad y entonces la vio: se había quedado dormida, de bruces contra la mesa.

Titubeó, no estaba seguro de que fuera apropiado inmiscuirse en la habitación de su hermana. Pero al notar que Rukia se había dormido encima de algunos papeles, los cuales debían ser, probablemente, documentos de escuadrón, accedió a despertarla. No era algo común en él, pero tampoco podía soslayar un descuido de esos.

Se arrimó a la puerta y se aclaró la garganta, procurando una recatada y sutil advertencia. Sin embargo, viendo que Rukia dormía profundamente, Byakuya decidió retirarse hasta que cierto detalle llamó su atención: profusos garabatos resaltaban los papeles sobre los que se había dormido su hermana.

Como estaba empeñado en ser un hombre de artes -aunque algunos pusieran en duda su criterio y su talento-, no pudo ignorar aquel avistamiento. Aunque más que un interés artístico, a Byakuya lo que más lo asaltaba era la curiosidad. ¿Qué clase de dibujos estaría trazando su hermana? Y sobre todo y más importante, ¿estaría a la altura de la creatividad innata de los Kuchiki? Se aventuró a la habitación, bastante sigiloso aunque con mucha prudencia, y allí se detuvo, allí se detuvo el tiempo, se detuvieron el aire, los astros, los fluídos espirituales, todo ser vivo que ejerciera una moción sobre la tierra, todo cuanto supusiera activididad, se detuvo todo menos su corazón, que golpeaba con una fuerza angustiantemente anhelante.

Caricaturas, corazones, su nombre y el de ella acérrimamente unidos. Una traumante representación de amor que fue capaz de hacerlo arder por completo.

* * *

_¡Hola! Como habrán notado, esta entrega no tiene ninguna cita literaria. Bueno, algunos ya saben que se me rompió la pc y a partir de eso escribir se me está haciendo muy complicado, así que decidí que mientras escriba para In bloom en tanto continúe en esta situación, no voy a poner citas ni seguir con la estructura de los drabbles anteriores. Esto, hasta nuevo aviso x)_

_Quiero dedicarle este drabble a _KundaliniLoto_, ojalá te guste n_n_

_Y a los demás, ¡besos y gracias por leer!_


	18. Pequeños detalles

**Prompt:** 096\. Dulce

**Rating:** K+

**Extensión:** 395 palabras

**Advertencia:** Gen, fluff, siblings love.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Pequeños detalles**

Después de haber buscado con avidez en las mejores tiendas de libros de Karakura, Rukia consiguió el suplemento de recetas que tanto buscaba: "Cómo preparar huevos de chocolate".

Se había enterado por Yasutora que en Occidente era un clásico obsequiar en cierta fecha conmemorativa los famosos huevos de Pascuas de chocolate. No estaba al tanto de algunos detalles históricos, pero sí sabía cuándo se celebraba aquella tradición. Cuando llegó la fecha, Rukia no dudó en buscar la manera de preparar sus propios huevos y obsequiarle uno a su hermano.

Tenía los ingredientes dispuestos sobre la mesada y el suplemento de recetas en la mano. Rukia puso todo su empeño para trabajar el tan delicioso y delicado chocolate en su punto justo. También hizo una pasta cremosa y colorida con mucho cuidado, la cual habría de colocar en los bordes del huevo más tarde. Con premura, volcó la preparación sobre los moldes descartables, cortesía de Urahara, y procedió a dejarlos enfriar durante unos cuantos minutos. Apenas hubo concluído la espera, Rukia unió las dos partes del huevo y las selló con la pasta, no sin antes poner confites de colores adentro.

El día de Pascuas, un fresco y soleado domingo primaveral, Byakuya había encontrado en su bandeja de desayuno un extraño paquete. Cuando notó que había una tarjeta firmada y dibujada por su hermana menor lo abrió con curiosidad. El dulce aroma del chocolate lo envolvió rápidamente, confiriéndole a aquella mañana un agradable sentimiento familiar.

Byakuya no tardó en inferir que el huevo se trataba de una hechura de los humanos vivos, ya que nunca los había visto en la Sociedad de Almas, pero tampoco pudo negar que era un invento ingenioso y que, sobre todo, tenía buen sabor. Lo que sí logró sorprenderlo fue hallar dentro del huevo mismo una conocida figura en miniatura, el Embajador Alga, hecha también con chocolate y pasta de merengue. Byakuya se dio cuenta de que aquel regalo había sido preparado nada más ni nada menos que con las propias manos de Rukia y un cándido sentimiento fraternal lo asaltó.

Alzó la mirada al cielo apacible y se le ocurrió que quizás, el hecho de que su hermana aprendiera algunas cosas del mundo de los vivos no fuera tan alarmante. Podía sacar provecho de novedades como aquella, Byakuya pensó en sugerirle a Rukia que preparara huevos de chocolate más seguido.

* * *

_¡Felices Pascuas! Bueno, capaz que algunos no sean dados a este tipo de celebraciones pero mi intención es la mejor :) Hoy mientras desayunaba se me ocurrió escribir un drabble para conmemorar esta fecha y salió esto, quedó fluff. No vayan a pensar que sé preparar huevos, o sea, bah, escribiendo esto me doy cuenta de que sí sé pero nunca los hice, mi hermana sabe más de estas cosas XD Yo soy de esas personas que ceban mate mientras los demás laburan, lol._

_Besotes, y gracias por leer n.n_


	19. Qué ironía

**Prompt:** 051\. Partida

**Rating:** K

**Extensión:** 266 palabras

**Advertencia:** ubicado en los primeros capítulos del manga.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Qué ironía**

Se arrodilló ante la entrada de sus aposentos haciendo la reverencia pertinente.

—Lamento interrumpir tu descanso, hermano —pronunció—. Sólo es para comunicarte que partiré al mundo de los vivos mañana por la noche. Mi capitán me ha encomendado una misión.

Byakuya asintió en la oscuridad, dándole la espalda.

Rukia rodó los ojos con cierta decepción.

—Será en el pueblo Karakura —retomó—, estaré de vuelta dentro de...

—De acuerdo. Puedes retirarte.

Nunca podía sonsacarle más que contestaciones formales. Jamás conmovió un mínimo interés interpersonal en él. La certeza de que cada anuncio que tuviera que hacerle a su hermano terminara en un tajante "de acuerdo" era frustrante y hasta la fastidiaba. Ni una sola vez había logrado permearlo.

Rukia se retiró de los aposentos de Byakuya cavilando. Siempre procuraba integridad y excelencia en sus trabajos con la esperanza de que él le concediera un mero reconocimiento, sin embargo en cuarenta años eso nunca había sucedido. Qué irónico, pensaba, sería tener que hacer algo indebido para lograr que él le prestara un poco de atención. Rukia rió por lo bajo con amargura.

Días después, encerrada en el armario de Kurosaki, empezó a meditar sobre aquello. La había cagado, claro que sí, y era indudable que sentía temor ante las consecuencias que pudieran devenir de su imprudencia. Pero más que ello, imaginaba qué reacción iría a tener su hermano cuando se enterara de que había cometido una falta tan grave.

Miró el móvil en un acto reflejo. Ninguna orden.

Lo que Rukia nunca hubiera imaginado era que él estuviese decidido a matarla. Qué poco lo conocía, realmente.

* * *

_Hey there! 3 Empecé a leer el manga de Bleach from the very beginning y me encontré con varias cosas inspiradoras, por ahora se me antojó escribir este corto que pienso que es bastante posible que haya sucedido n.n Confieso que me gusta más escribir apegada al canon, el canon siempre es mejor._

_Creo que a medida que vaya leyendo el manga escribiré más drabbles de este estilo, bueno, para ir explorando la relación de Bya-kun y Ruki más seriamente._

_Les mando besos, gracias montones por leer._


	20. Sólo el deber

**Prompt:** 095\. Humillación

**Rating**: K+

**Extensión:** 169 palabras

**Advertencia:** pueden considerarlo continuación del anterior.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Sólo el deber**

Era parte de su rutina expedirla de sus aposentos mediante una leve afirmación. No necesitaba voltear y mirarla para que ella apercibiera su consentimiento.

Habiendo sido comunicado acerca de la próxima partida de Rukia hacia el mundo de los vivos, a Byakuya ni se le ocurrió brindarle algunas palabras de motivación.

Supuso que su hermana estaría de vuelta apenas cumpliese su deber y con eso bastaba: bastaba para velar por el honor y la responsabilidad del noble clan Kuchiki.

No le despertaba ningún tipo de curiosidad conocer detalles inherentes. Lo importante era el deber, nada más. Todo tipo de exaltaciones al respecto eran meras trivialidades.

Cuando recibió la carta documento firmada por los altos cargos del Gotei 13 que adscribía la orden de captura y consecuente ejecución de Rukia Kuchiki, tal vez Byakuya se permitió un momento de reflexión.

Porque puede que haya lamentado no haberle concedido a su hermana aunque fuera un simple adiós. Después de todo, tampoco habría estado de más advertirle que no descuidara su nombre.

* * *

_Byakuya es un maldito que sólo piensa en su linaje T.T_

_Hoy recuperé me computadora :D ¡al fin! La tenía en reparación, lo único que no me cuadra es que me pusieron el Windows 10 y lo hicieron sin mi consentimiento :/ No importa, igual estoy feliz n_n A escribir se ha dicho._

_Gracias por leer._


	21. Oleada

**Prompt:** 038\. Desear

**Rating:** M

**Extensión:** 375 palabras

**Advertencia:** Ligero lime

**Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Oleada**

Cuando corrió la puerta lo vio de espaldas, Byakuya estaba de pie a punto de entrar a la tina. El aire cargado de sándalo y espuma la sustrajo a una dimensión abrumadora.

–¿Por qué estás aquí? –Su voz le llegó entreverada con el vapor del agua. La noche anterior habían dormido juntos, casi sin querer, cuando por accidente se encontraron arrodillados en el mismo futón, con el aliento cortado y sin saber cómo detenerse.

Tal vez Byakuya no esperara una respuesta. Rukia dio un paso adelante.

–Tan sólo... –No tenía un motivo claro. Sólo la certeza de que estaba invadiendo la intimidad de su hermano impulsada por un deseo nuevo e inevitable. Avanzó unos pasos más hasta pegar sus senos en la espalda de él, lo abarcó junto con el aroma denso de las sales de baño y el calor de su piel sobrecogiéndola, agitándola.

Byakuya se dejó envolver por brazos tímidos e inseguros. Sintió la desnudez de su hermana adoptiva pulverizándolo y supo que no podía repetirse el error de la noche anterior. Aunque quería.

–Tan sólo acéptame –susurró Rukia– por quien soy.

Byakuya le acarició una mano, intentando persuadirse de que podía permitirse quererla de esa forma una vez más, o siempre, cuantas veces ella quisiera y fuera a buscarlo en esas condiciones.

Una parte de él se balanceaba, insegura, y otra parte estaba firme. No lograba despejar el temor que le provocaba despertar sensaciones extáticas en brazos de su hermana, le costaba mirarla a los ojos sin sentir que podría hacerle daño. No obstante era indudable que la quería; era tan pecaminoso como cierto que nunca la había visto con otros ojos. Siempre se debatía, hermético, entre el bien y el mal que cohabitaban dentro de él.

–Byakuya. –La oyó pronunciar su nombre al tanto que el abrazo se deshacía y sus manos ahora buscaban su rostro, al igual que sus ojos rutilantes.

La miró tenuemente sabiendo que no había marcha atrás. No tenía fuerzas para negarle su amor, mucho menos si ella misma se lo pedía.

Byakuya le dio un beso suave, húmedo. Luego se entregó por completo. La arrastró hasta la tina, besándola, hasta que la espuma y las sales se pegaron a sus cuerpos, cubiertos de olor a sándalo.

* * *

_Pienso que no se me da muy bien escribir escenas subidas de tono :c Pero todo sea por shippear a estos dos 3_

_Gracias por leer, hasta otra n.n_


	22. Todas tus lágrimas

**Prompt:** 005\. Separación

**Rating:** T

**Extensión:** 375 palabras

**Advertencia:** ichiruki one-sided, angsty

**Disclaimer:** Bleach es del maldito Tite Kubo. Desgraciadamente Byakuya también.

* * *

**Todas tus lágrimas**

Volvía a despertar a cierta hora de la madrugada, sofocada y consumiéndose en cada latido, en cada respiración. Rukia miraba a Ichigo durmiendo a su lado, su rostro azulado por la noche, pintado con inocencia y cansancio. No sonreía. Le acomodaba las sábanas para taparlo y se daba vuelta, mirando la pared. Muchas veces había dormido allí sin una pizca de culpabilidad. Muchas veces había hecho el amor con él sin sentir mortificación por el cariño no retribuido. Nunca despertaba queriéndolo.

A la mañana fingía; el descargo matinal cáustico, el desayuno prolijo, la agradable y divertida caminata por el pueblo, la novia fiel. Esa no era Rukia Kuchiki, su corazón no estaba en ese lugar.

Y de repente un bostezo, a medio beso por el ombligo. Ichigo ofendido, Rukia apenas mosqueada. ¿Si la aburría? Oh, nunca podría aburrirla. Pero tenerlo rendido a sus pies al parecer no bastaba. ¿Qué?, se aturullaba Ichigo. Era broma, resoplaba Rukia.

El abrazo por la cintura al rato deshaciéndose, la mano soltando el agarre sin saber por qué. El brillo de la mirada apagado, los gemidos en la cama mermando más que nunca. Ya no más dar de comer en la boca, las ironías cada vez más punzantes. Él no tenía la culpa, desde ya, de no haber sido capaz de suplir el amor que ella mantenía suprimido. No era su culpa carecer de las manos, los ojos, los labios y el calor del hombre que en realidad y en secreto ella anhelaba.

Fastidioso y macerado, la miró leyendo en la cama, abstraída pero con una irritante actitud de no importarle su presencia. La buscó sin vueltas y la amó, pero nunca la hizo suya. La embistió con los ojos, la cortó dolorosamente con el filo de su mirada. Minutos después la tuvo llorando en sus brazos, excusándose inconcebiblemente.

Se reclinó en la almohada mientras ella guardaba sus cosas. Mierda, gritaba, estaba muy molesto, simplemente quería que se fuera y que le dejara encoñarse tranquilo, que le dejara llorarla tranquilo. Si ya no iba a regresar que se lo llevara todo con ella.

–Rukia –le dijo antes de que partiera–. Más le vale quererte más de lo que le quieres tú.

No quiso ver sus lágrimas, porque no eran por él. Chasqueó la lengua y miró el cielo por la ventana. Él no le rompía el corazón al igual que Byakuya.

* * *

_¡Holi! Este drabble es para Akemi, mi coadministradora de la página ByaRuki en facebook :) Ella me dio la idea de escribir sobre Rukia abandonando al naranjo por Byakuya y bueno, salió esto XD Lo sé, soy cruel, también siento pena por Ichi pero bueno, supongo que en algún otro drabble lo compensaré XD_

_Gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios :D_


	23. Desahogo

**Prompt:** 031\. Ahogo

**Rating:** T

**Extensión:** 549 palabras

**Advertencia:** continuación del anterior

**Disclaimer**: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Kubo-sensei.

* * *

**Desahogo**

–¿Por qué regresaste?

Después de algunos meses Byakuya había encontrado a Rukia allí, a la puerta de su habitación, el sitio que ella había convertido en su objeto de culto antes de que se marchara furiosa y lacrimosa al mundo de los mortales. Estaba claro que él no podía corresponder su entrega, ese acto de amor desmesurado que Rukia le profesaba y que a Byakuya le hacía sangrar por dentro.

–Por ti –suplicó. Tiró su pequeño bolso de Chappy al suelo y corrió a abrazarlo.

El contacto sucedió con la agonía que sugiere lo prohibido: hirviente y arrollador. El rostro de ella se hundió en su pecho, anhelando y devorando, y él demostró ser incapaz de responder al momento ante esa cercanía que lo estaba pulverizando irremisiblemente y se pasmó.

Byakuya no se movió. Notó lágrimas emergiendo de los ojos de su hermana adoptiva y humedeciendo su yukata.

–No puedo soportarlo –tembló Rukia–. Aunque no me quieras, aunque tu pecho no se agite por mí. Aunque esta inclinación esté errada. Simplemente no puedo estar lejos de ti. No puedo negar lo que siento, Byakuya.

¿Por qué no se quedó con Kurosaki y le facilitó la existencia? Debió haberse quedado un poco más, sólo un poco más, hasta que esos fatídicos sentimientos se esfumaran. No era él quien debiera despejarlos. No estaba en sus planes ceder a esa equivocación.

Byakuya la apartó de su cuerpo, todavía un poco anquilosado por la abrupta proximidad, y la miró de lado.

–Cuida tu comportamiento –le dijo–. No me apetece que los criados de esta casa te encuentren en esta condición, ¿es que se te ha olvidado a dónde perteneces?

–No me importa –Rukia protestó deshaciéndose en su locura. Apenas llegó a la mansión salió disparada a los aposentos de su hermano sin evaluar el tipo de reacción que podría sugerir en los demás. Había abandonado Karakura sólo por él. Él tenía la culpa de ese estado de aflicción que la obcecaba.

–Deberías –dictaminó Byakuya cerrando la distancia entre ambos–. Procura descansar y hablaremos cuando te sosiegues.

La dejaba sola otra vez, hundida en sus sentimientos. Rukia no lo resistió, lo agarró del brazo con brusquedad y lo acorraló. La expresión ofendida de Byakuya no le fue impredecible, lo conocía bastante como para saber de qué manera podía exhortarlo.

–¿Por qué? –sollozó mirándolo a los ojos. El tono de su voz perdía inseguridad. A Byakuya le pareció que el amor que sentía su hermana era demasiado irreverente. –¿Por qué no puedes quererme? ¿Es por ella? ¿O simplemente soy yo? Dímelo, Byakuya.

Esa interrogación suspendió ligeramente su compostura. A Byakuya no le agradó tener que sincerarse con ella.

Lo sopesó por un segundo, preso de una ira que permanecía retenida, y luego fue él quien la agarró del brazo la llevó consigo a su habitación.

Rukia perdió el aliento. Era una ansiedad que la sofocaba y que no podía sobrellevar más.

Byakuya estaba muy cerca de ella y su respiración también carecía de armonía.

–¿Quieres saberlo, Rukia? –espetó, lejos de ser el Byakuya calmo y comedido que ella conocía. Rukia percibió un aroma muy masculino envolverla y el corazón le latió más violento.

Sintió su aliento volcándose sobre su rostro, tan cerca.

–Eres tú –soltó Byakuya–. Siempre has sido tú.

* * *

_Wii, volví con In bloom n.n Estuve leyendo mucho lemon últimamente, ando con ganas de explorar el byaruki de manera más erótica XD Seguramente el próximo drabble será la continuación de este, ahora me emocioné, lol._

_Se nos termina el manga… Los acompaño a todos en esta dolorosa letanía T.T Me inclino a preferir que Bleach termine sin romance aunque de todas maneras voy a aceptar lo que decida Kubo (por las parejas, digo, si es que se decanta alguna). Le tengo mucho cariño a su historia como para enojarme por una ship. El byaruki siempre será mi otp y la amaré incondicionalmente más allá de todo._

_¡Dejen reviews!_


	24. Desahogo II

**Prompt:** 089\. Fuego

**Rating:** M

**Extensión:** 406 palabras

**Advertencia:** continuación del anterior

**Disclaimer:** Bleach es propiedad de Kubo-sensei.

* * *

**Desahogo II**

–¿Por qué tienes que hacer las cosas tan difíciles?

Rukia jadeó, azotada por el contacto repentino con su hermano. Besos cayendo sobre el cuello como los copos de nieve bañando la llanura, labios humedeciendo la piel cálida y trémula como el sol entibiando el agua parpadeante. Byakuya se sentía así sobre su cuerpo, él devolvía todo a su cauce aunque por dentro el amor la inmolara.

Rukia se agarró a su espalda con fuerza, sus pequeños dedos lo maceraron y lo invitaron a entregarse. Byakuya gimió y alimentó ese ritual. Los roces de ella ardían, todo su cuerpo ardía al permitir que ella lo tocara.

–¿Por qué? –repitió. Dejó que ella tirara de su shihakusho, dejó que ella también desnudara su torso, dejó que lo llevara consigo al futón y que lo besara mucho, sin pudores.

Rukia le quitó las kenseikan y las dejó a un costado de la almohada. Le acarició el cabello y lo empujó hacia abajo, animándolo a descubrir sus pechos. Byakuya besó uno de sus pezones con más amor que deseo, pero ambas pasiones se agitaban dentro de y en los labios de él, compitiendo y realizándose. Arrastró la mano hasta su cadera, le desató el obi y le aflojó el hakama: un nuevo mundo se abría ante él.

El vientre de Rukia se retorció tiernamente, su ombligo saboreado por la boca de su hermano, su cuerpo sacudiéndose y cautivo de él. Byakuya no tardó en descender, ni en sentirla suya.

–Está mal…

–No, no está…

Besó su vientre, olió su naturaleza, la encontró dulce y volvió a ascender. Repitió la travesía, retornó a sus pechos y a su cuello, Byakuya supo que la quería para sí y que no podía negarse más.

Rukia lo miró a los ojos y le acarició la mejilla. Lo besó de manera intensa, fundió sus labios en los de Byakuya y permitió que su lengua probara de la suya, de sus dientes y de su paladar. Lo sintió temblar sobre su cuerpo, sudar bajo sus manos. Su aliento la pedía, todo en él la reclamaba.

–Rukia…

La humedad se expandió entre los dos, sus cuerpos se acoplaron y se entregaron. Rukia lo acogió dentro de ella, vibrante y energético, volvió a besar sus labios, volvió a abrazarlo y a macerar su espalda y sus hombros, bebiendo de él y atizando el fuego entre ambos. Byakuya le hizo el amor mientras afuera caían los pétalos del cerezo.

* * *

_Como dije, este drabble es la continuación del anterior :D Espero que les haya gustado, siempre es una cosquilla a mi alma escribir byaruki. ¡Besotes!_


	25. Bajo la luna

**Prompt:** 040\. Luna

**Rating: **M

**Extensión: **408 palabras

**Advertencia:** inspirado en, y descargado como consecuencia de, el epílogo del manga

**Disclaimer:** Obviamente, todos estamos deseando que Bleach no sea de Tite Kubo. Pero lo es, fuck.

* * *

**Bajo la luna**

Byakuya corrió el fusuma a medias para que la luz de la luna pudiera bañar el suelo de la habitación. Tomó a Rukia de la cintura y la guió hasta la pared, junto a la entrada, donde esa luz blanca podía fundirse con el color de su cuerpo. Inspiró el aroma que emanaba de su piel recién lavada, le descubrió el hombro y lo besó tenuemente. Rukia amó el fulgor de esa precipitación.

Byakuya le besó el cuello como si fuera la última vez que lo hacía. Rukia le acarició el pecho al igual que la primera vez que lo tocó. Sus cuerpos volvieron a encontrarse, se conocían y reconocían cada noche sin fin, en invierno y en primavera, en la nieve y en la flor.

–Estás temblando –lo notó tenso, retrayendo los músculos de los brazos–. ¿Qué pasa?

Antes de responder, Byakuya le aflojó la yukata y le desnudó el torso, para ver cómo sus pechos eran rociados por el refulgir de la luna. Los besó con una ternura violenta.

–Quédate aquí, aunque entonces ya no seas mía.

Rukia notó las pequeñas motas de humedad desperdigadas en su pecho, los besos de su hermano mayor rezumándola una y otra vez. Byakuya se deslizó hasta su vientre y Rukia le rozó el hombro con las yemas de los dedos, entibiándolo.

–Siempre seré tuya –afirmó–, aunque tenga que seguir transgrediendo leyes.

Byakuya le quitó la yukata dejándola al desnudo, aunque sólo vio en la profundidad de sus ojos cuando el deseo se consumó: ese mar infinito donde el mundo adquiría diversas formas, le daban ganas de besarle los párpados y confesarle su excitación al oído. La besó en los labios y le arrancó el aire. La empujó contra su pecho, la levantó contra la pared y le hizo el amor en un momento que era más como una pausa, blanca y nostálgica, que como un ardid de sucesiones ardientes. Rukia gimió contra su hombro, bañándolo de saliva, de luz lunar y de amor.

–Hazlo –imploró Byakuya, sus manos apretándole los muslos, su tallo hundiéndose más y más en las tierras húmedas y fértiles de su hermana.

Rukia regó siempre esa comunión, fue eternamente suya. Incluso después de casarse, incluso después de haber sido madre y de que transcurrieran años y décadas de compromiso y obligación. Nunca dejó de ir a la habitación de Byakuya, ni de desnudarse bajo la luna para que él bebiera de su cuerpo.

* * *

_No hace falta decir que de ahora en adelante Rukia y Byakuya serán amantes en mis fics, lol. Sinceramente, no estoy triste por las parejas que quedaron canon, creo que todo el fandom se veía venir que Bleach no tendría un buen final y bueno, hoy más que nunca habrá que vivir del fanfiction para aplacar las penas fanguerlísticas. Yo me quedo con lo bueno que nos dejó Bleach porque si me quedo con lo malo… Directamente mis ganas de escribir irían a tirarse de un puente T.T_

_Y sí, hablo en serio: headcanon que Byakuya y Rukia son amantes, the fuck, ¡QUE LO SON! D: Lo siento por Renji pero el ByaRuki es mucho más apasionante y sensual para mí, la vibra de lo prohibido… ¿a quién no le seduce? XD_

_Besos y gracias por leer :D_


End file.
